Question: Michael has rowed his boat for a total of $18$ miles since he started rowing daily. He has been rowing $6$ miles each day. For how many days has Michael been rowing?
Solution: The number of days that Michael has been rowing is the total number of miles rowed divided by the number of miles rowed each day. $18\text{ miles} \div 6\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days rowing}$ $18\text{ miles} \div 6\text{ miles per day} = 3\text{ days}$